


Better Than Nothing

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rose makes a decision as she watches Cal circle over and over.





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Titanic' nor am I profiting off this.

If he were a stranger, Cal would be a handsome man from first class. The suit is ruined and reeks of sweat, but he still carries himself with undeserved arrogance. His polish is duller, but the scowl is sharper and meaner. 

If he were her fiancé, Cal would wrap his hand around the back of her neck. Their clothes are going to be replaced with much better. His polish is brighter, because he won. 

Cal does another searching sweep. A handsome man. Former fiancé. 

Cigarettes would make this easier. Drinks would make this easier. A fiancé, even Cal is better than nothing.


End file.
